Mary Tetsuya
Mary Tetsuya ''(メアリー哲也, Mearī Tetsuya) is a mage of the Fairy Tail guild and a member of team amber. Also she is the sister of Eren Tetsuya. Mary posses the same ability as her brother - vector magic. :::: Appearence Mery is a slim young girl with long silver straight hair and red eyes. This is caused by her ability, as it blocks ultraviolet rays, thereby preventing her body from producing melanin. Her red Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left shoulder. She often wears black hat, short black dress with red ornaments and brown high boots. Mery has light skin and she is medium height. Personality Mary is very friendly and caring person. Although, she likes to be alone with her thoughts and plans for the future. Therefore one of her hobbies is sitting near river and watching flowing water. Sometimes people think that she is too soft because she lets people bully her, but this is Mary's nature. She don't pay attention to brute people and spend her time with guild members and others friends. Despite Mary being cheerful and happy person, she is very mature and serious than it comes to her brother. Than she was still a child, Mary used to play a lot together with her brother. So when Eren left Fairy tail, it was a huge shock to Mary. She became more independent and silent. In Fairy tail there are many people whom Mary admires. For example: Erza Scarlet. She was the one who gave Mary courage to move forward after Eren left Fairy tail. Mary admires Erza's looks, gravery and abilities as she is one of the strongest female members in the guild. Also Mary admires Yuki Sapphire because she is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. In the future Mary wants to be like those two girls: charming and powerful. History Mary spend her early childhood together with her older brother and mother. Mary's father pasted away then she was very young, so Mary don't remember anything about him. Mary's mother Amara was brutally killed by few boys who were from the same school as Eren. He was hated by them because of his powers. And one day a group of kids decided to confront Eren by harming Mary. They beaten Mary but then at a split second, Amara Tetsuya approached the situation and protected Mary. But a boy took wooden panel with nails attached to it mother and brutally murdered Mary's mother. Soon Eren unleashed his power and killed all of the boys. After few days Eren took Mary to a foster home to live peacefully as he spent days finding a place of solitude which was ironically fairy tail. Mary lived in a foster home for a few months, but soon kids started to notice growing Mary's power so she runned away from that place and decided to find her brother. Her journey was quite long, but one day she met Erza Scarlet and learned that her brother is a member of Fairy tail. So naturaly she joined the guild. Mary wasn't as strong as her brother, but she trained really hard every day and soon she became full-fledgedmember of Fairy tail and achieved her first mission. Eren wasn't very happy about Mary being at dangerous places by herself, therefore they formed amber team and started taking missions together. That wasn't for a long time because Eren fell in love with Charlotte Rose Evans and started taking missions together with her. Then Charlotte died and Eren left Fairy tail, Mary became cautious. One of the few people whom Mary still trusted was Erza. She helped Mary overcome loliness and to trust people once more. Mary started taking missions together with Gray and Loke. With time Mary fell in love with Gray, but he didn't answer to her feelings. Although Mary was sad because of cold his attitude, she never confessed her feelings to Gray. So they stayed as a good friends. Magic and Abilities * Vector Magic ( ベクトルマジック/ bekutorumajikku ) She can change the vector values of anything by touch. Furthermore, this ability is automatic, so projectiles like bullets or explosives have no effect on her, as they will be redirected, even if she is unaware of their presence. She must consciously allow things like gravity and light to affect her. It is because of her ability that she has an albino appearance, as her "reflection" blocks all unnecessary ultraviolet radiation, thereby preventing the skin from manufacturing melanin. However Mary's magic is not as strong as Eren's so more forceful attacks can be affective and damage her body. So she must be very careful when fighting strong appointment. Quotes * (To herself) "''Do not lose! I want to be strong!" * (To Eren Tetsuya) "Don't leave me behind. Fairy tail is our new home!" * (To Erza Scarlet) "Now I can trust only you" Trivia *Mary's surname, "Tetsuya", means'' "All night", or ''"Sleepless night" (徹夜) * Mary was created acording to Eren Tetsuya's background. * Her photos are taken from hiyo kumigami, I just edited them a bit. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail